Kat and the Katsuma Band
by fangs211
Summary: The sequel to Katsuma Band where they get two new members! On request by Cookee-Corraline-TTgurl-GR. Sorry for taking so long. It's not as interesting as the other but enjoy anyways!


Disclaimer: Moshi Monsters does not belong to me. Fangs is my monster though but he doesn't have a White Fang or a McNulty. But anyone want to give me a membership so he can?

Anyways, here's the sequel to Katsuma Band, requested and helped plot it out by Cookee-Corraline-TTgurl-GR . You rock guurl! Thanks for being one of my first, loyal fans! I promise, next time I write a story for you, I won't take almost half a year. (Is there going to even be a next time?)

Kat and Cookee (and Thorn!) are her characters. Fangs and Fangsy are mines. The rest of the band belongs to my friends, so a shout out to you guys although we haven't talked in almost a year. Aside from Starr's owner, who is still my bestie. I'm trailing off again. Anyways, here are some more random stuff. You can skip down until there's a big gap…

…

I was reading my fanfic a few days ago and I realized that…

1) When they sang, the lyrics were in chunks and periods. I gotta fix that up…

2) I gotta fix the paragraphs too. Give a few extra lines before going to the next scene. Which I did in this story.

3) I forgot about my enemies, Ratboy, LL, UB, WC and BP. I still remember what UB and WC stands for but forgot LL and BP. I think BP is suppose to be BF though, for Barf Face but what about LL…oh, it's just Luvli Laura…

4) Hey, I forgot those little competitions in math class! So fun, beating UB.

5) I have a lot of free time when not in school… O.o

…There would be more but I know you're going 'Shut up already!' so here's the story!

….

….

Kat clutched her books closer to her chest, lifted her tail up high and pressed herself to the wall was if she was going to walk right through it.

It was crowded, so crowded, Kat would believe it if someone came up to her and told her she was at the mall on Black Friday. At her old school, it was lucky if one classroom was half filled.

Seeing the blurred number of her class, Kat squeezed herself through two chatting Furis outside the door. A wad of Furi fur came into her mouth and Kat sputtered and spat out the fur as she looked around. Monsters were sitting down, next to their friends, so Kat took a seat in front.

She was new to this school but luckily, her first day of school in Monstro City was also the first day of everyone else so she didn't have to walk into a room and stand in front of everyone. She didn't have to go through that embarrassment of introducing herself as others gapped on. Kat knew she was going to get picked on and teased anyways but it helped when other people introduced themselves. She could pick up their personality quirks and know who should be trusted or not.

For now, Kat looked around. There were a lot of katsumas, that was expected, but there were also a lot of luvlies, furies, diavalos, poppets and even zommers around too. She was surprised to see ten zommers already because she heard they were afraid of being teased. Well, safety in numbers!

The bell rang, an annoying, buzzing sound. More monsters poured in and Kat almost wanted to jump and cling to the ceiling so she wouldn't get knocked out of her seat. Did this class even have enough chairs?

It sure did. In fact, the seat in front of her was empty! Or..was it?

A pink and neon green katsuma ran in, panting, just as the tardy bell rang. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Starr," the teacher groaned. "Since it's the first day, I'll ignore it. Sit down."

Wait, did the teacher just say _Starr_?

Starr didn't seem fazed that the teacher knew his name. He just sat down, _in the empty seat in front of Kat_.

Kat heard the hushed gasp then twittering of the female katsumas in the class but she pretended her notebook was more interesting than the guy in front of her. Personally, she preferred Terry, the silent one.

Starr was the leader of the Katsongmas, a band composed entirely of katsumas. The Katsongmas had won the Battle of the Bands two years back, a competion held at Monstro City Middle School. Since then, they had concerts all over the Moshi Monster World during summer. The lead singer was Starr. The second leader was Fangs. He was a yellow and blue katsuma, the **afadf**. Nightstar, light blue and black, was the and Fangsy, who was the orginal katsuma color, a year younger than the rest and Fangs's cousin, was the

The Katsongmas won by singing 'Rockstar' By Nickelback and they preferred singing other people's songs but they had also written their own songs and published an album.

Cookee, Kat's cousin, had tried to get into one of their concerts last year since she had a major crush on the whole band, like 99% of the female katsuma population in the world. But like Kat preferred Terry, Cookee preferred Fangs, the badboy.

The teacher called for attention and then informed the class that they were to get to know each other. Without standing up, they were to introduce themselves to the monster sitting either in front of or behind them.

Starr was sitting in front and had no one in front of him so he turned around. "Hi! What's your name? My name's Starr."

Feeling the laser glaring of other katsumas, Kat smiled back, trying to be nice without being excited. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh, of course. You probably say my face on the magazines." Starr look a bit upset.

"No, no," Kat said quickly. "The teacher. She said your name when you came in late. I would freak out if the teacher knew my name in the first few minutes of class on the first day of school." Well, actually not because her old school had so little classrooms that the teachers ended up learning the students' name the previous night.

Starr laughed. "I guess you can say I'm used to it."  
Kat smiled. "I guess."

The following 45 minutes passed so quickly, Kat didn't even realize the period was over already until the bell buzzed.

Starr scrambled to shove all his stuff back into his backpack. "Oh snap! Bye…" He stopped and looked at Kat. "I didn't even get your name!"

"That's okay. My name's Kat." Kat grinned. "See ya later."

…

Aside from Starr, Kat didn't speak to anyone else that day and fell back into the cloud of depressed loneliness. Lunch was on a patch of grass, shared with ants.

After school, Kat squeezed her way through the crowd and reached the door. Free at last.

She was safe until a few blocks away.

The Poppet Pops - Poopet Pops as Starr would call them – were lounging around in her path. Kat swallowed and tried to sneak around them. Starr said they were awfully bitter about losing and liked to get revenge by picking on any katsuma by his/her self. He also told her that Fangs had tried to fight their diavalo once and only got blunt claws and a burnt face.

But of course, as all bullies go, they noticed her right away. The leader hopped off the brick wall and swaggered over to her.

"Well, well, well," she sneered. "What do we have here? A lone little katsuma."

Kat gulped and backed off. "I…I love your music," Kat squeaked.

"Oh, you hear that girls?" the poppet glared. (Okay, pause a moment. If you have a poppet and accidently didn't feed it for a few weeks, it'll give you the angry treatment. Yeah, so they're not all that sweet and cuddly. Which reminds me…I've gotta log on again to take care of Fangs…)

"What a kiss butt," the other one snarked. "Hurry up and get her!"

Kat squealed and ran for it, accidently tripping over her tail. She jumped up as if a White Fang had nipped her behind then continued running. She didn't get far because when she turned the corner, she ran right into a solid wall of fur.

"What the…" Nightstar grabbed Kat's arm to steady her then noticed the others. He scowled angrily, a very dangerous look, more scary than usual katsuma scowls. "What do you guys want?"

They glared.

Nightstar raised his hackles and snarled a bit and they slowly walked away, feet plopping on the ground, or in the diavalo's case, wings flapping. They glared over their back, angry at their prey being taken away. As soon as they were out of sight, Nightstar relaxed and smiled at Kat.

"It's okay." He cocked his head. "You alright?"

Kat shrudded, trying to compare the angry Nightstar with the Nightstar now. "Yeah."

"If you thought that was scary, you should see Fangs when he's in a mood," Nightstar joked.

Kat thought about it then smiled.

"So," Nightstar looked at her. "What now? Do you want to go home or come see the rest of the gang?"

"My cousin would kill me if she knew I had a chance to meet you guys and refuse!"

They walked in awkward silence at first but Nightstar broke the silence by asking Kat about her day. She told him about being new and how lonely it was. He invited her to come sit at their table during lunch.

When Kat came to the house, a McNulty ran out the door with a stick in his mouth and waved his tail around excitedly.

"MC NUTTY! YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!" yelled a katsuma's voice. "I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRUMSTICK!"

"McNutty?" Kat frowned.

"It's his nickname for when he misbehaves. We started calling him that after Fangsy went, "You're nuts, McNutty.' It stuck and he's now McNutty," Nightstar explained, kneeling down to tickled the moshling's head. 'Nutty barked his agreement, dropping his stick.

"He's a cute puppy!" Kat couldn't help but scratch the misbehaving dog behind the ears too.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest." He lead her into the house and into the basement.

There were four backpack in the corner. Nighstar threw his backpack there too. Four other katsumas adjusting and fixing their things around. Fangs was tightening his guitar strings. Fangsy was plugging in the right cords to the right plug until Nutty ran forward and tried to steal a cord. Starr was adjusting his mike to the right height and Terry (her heart skipped a beat) was carrying the amps around.

There was a White Fang resting next to Fangs and whenever Fangs stood up to walk across the room, White Fang stood up and followed Fangs then laid down until Fangs walked off again. The only other moshling there was a shaggy blue doctor(Big Bad Bill).

Nightstar smiled at them. "Guys, this is Kat. Kat, that's Starr, Fangs, Fangsy and Terry."

"Hel-looo!" Fangsy sang.

"Hey," Fangs greeted and Nutty tackled him. "McNutty! Geroffme! If Burnie was here, you'll be a charbroiled hotdog!"

Terry smiled and sort of waved.

"Hi Kat!" Starr waved. "So you figured out that prison of a school yet?"

"Yeah, not really," Kat admitted. "Nightstar had to save me from the Poopets."

The guys groaned their disgust.

"Those girls again!"

"Why can't they leave katsumas alone?"

"I should had clawed up Loner Loser instead of RatBoy."

"Did they hurt you?" Fangsy asked, looking at her scratched chin.

"It's okay," Kat assured. "I just tripped."

"A katsuma tripping? Wow, Kat, you are unique!" Starr teased.

"You guys met before?" Nightstar asked, frowning a bit.

"First period. Starr came in late," Kat explained teasingly. Nightstar's jealous expression cleared up before she could ask about it…

"Shame on me," Starr drawled. "So about the Poopets. What happened?"

"She was walking home and they were in her way," Nightstar explained, scowling.

The others murmured their disgust again.

"Luckily, Nightstar scared them off," Kat said hastily. "He just glared and growled. Scared me too," she admitted

"That, my friend, is not scary at all," Starr swung an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Fangs can be scarier in a good mood," Fangsy added.

"Shut up," Fangs muttered, embarrassed. He swiped at his cousin, slicing off some fur on Fangsy's tail.

Fangsy gave a startled scream and grabbed his tail. "See what I mean?"

Nightstar just laughed. "Good times."

Time? That reminded Kat…"I have to go home now," Kat realized. "My family's probably freaking out right now." She didn't notice how time flied.

"I'll walk you home," Fangsy offered, being the cute gentleman he was.

"It's okay," Nightstar jumped at her defense. "I'll take her home."

Fangsy stared at Nightstar then looked at Starr and Fangs.

"We don't need the sound effects today," Starr said hesistantly. "But Fangsy, you still need to practice with not scratching the strings."

"I can't help it," Fangsy moaned. "My claws…they just want to scratch."

"Go scratch a Poopet," Fangs offered. "It worked for me."

Kat wasn't sure what happened next because Nightstar had pulled her out of the garage and was leading her towards the front door. But she was sure she heard a thump and Fangs go, "HEY!"

McNutty was waiting outside and he followed them, wagging his tail so hard, his back looked like it was having a seizure. Nightstar leaned over to clip on the leash that Fangsy had on the hook next to the door. Kat and Nighstar walked in silence for a few blocks, watching McNutty zoom from left to right, sniffing at everything then running after them again. Then…

"Kat!"

Kat looked over her shoulder at the other light blue and black katsuma. "Thorn!"

Her college school brother stopped in front of Nightstar and narrowed his eyes at the other. Nightstar looked back coolly. Thorn's eyes flickered to Kat. She was nervously chewing on her lower lip. His eyes zoned in the cut on her chin.

"YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER!" Thorn roared and threw himself at Nightstar.

"What!" Both Nightstar and Kat yelled.

Thorn tackled Nightstar and was clawing away, full rage.

"Stop it!" Kat kicked her brother. "Thorn! THORN!"

But her brother was too busy punching Nightstar. Nightstar wasn't even fighting back.

McNutty stopped being that cute puppy that everyone found endearing. He jumped forward and sunk his fangs into Thorn's butt.

"OWWWW!" Thorn howled, but stopped.

"Thorn! He's a friend!" Kat punched her brother.

"Thanks Nutty," Nightstar panted, scooting away from Thorn and petting the dog who was sweet again.

"What are you talking about?" Thorn glared at Nightstar.

"I got attacked by poppets," Kat explained. "He scared them away." How many times was she gonna have to repeat herself?

Thorn stared at her. "That's why you were late?"

"And he invited me to meet his friends," Kat admitted.

"Hmm." Thorn looked at Nightstar but he didn't apologize.

Now since Thorn wasn't a threat, McNutty pulled at his leash to sniff at Thorn.

Thorn looked at him. "And I suppose this mutt's a 'friend' as well?"

"He didn't mean to bite you," Kat defended. "You were hurting Nightstar . But he's a nice doggy."

Thorn made a doubtful noise and Nutty made his cute face at him.

"Well, sorry for give you the wrong impression," Nightstar muttered. He handed Kat her backpack and an envelope. "Seems like you can get home now. See ya later." He tugged McNutty away.

Kat curiously opened the envelope. Three backstage tickets to their next concert.

"Humf," Thorn grumbled. "Boy bands."

"You're coming, right?" Kat asked. "It's in two weeks, on a Saturday."

Thorn snorted. "Let's get home."

At home…

Cookee opened the door and looked at the two. "My owner's been worried when she checked in and you weren't here."

"Tell her sorry," Kat called to the back of the house as she wiped her paws.

Thorn grunted and headed upstairs. Kat dropped her backpack on the couch and the Sooki Yaki jumped at her.

"Hey Sooka," Kat greeted, laughing as the kitty ninja bobbled on her paw. Kat scooped the ninja up and walked towards the kitchen.

"So how was your first day?" Cookee asked, following her younger cousin. "Was the teachers nice? Did the food move? Meet anyone?"

Kat laughed. "Yes, yes and yes."

Cookee waited for more.

"All the teachers were cool. All I have for homework are worksheets about myself. The food jiggled like always and tasted good. And I met a bunch of nice…guys."

"Guys? Who?"

Sooka turned her head to look at Kat expectantly like yes…tell me more…

"Oh…Starr and his band."

The earsplitting shriek that only a fan girl could perfect pierced the air.

"Tell me more!" Kat demanded. "Did you meet Fangs? Was he nice? Was he even cuter up close? Aw, the one day I caught a katsuma kold and this is what happens. My little cousin!"

"Relax!" Kat laughed. "Starr sits in front of me for first period. Afterschool, I ran into Nightstar and he invited me to Fangsy's house." She looked at Sooka, making her cousin wait on purpose. "Nightstar has a Chop Chop and I bet you two would be cute together."

Sooka blinked slowly like Yes. We ninjas will rule the world.

"Continue," Cookee prompted.

There, I met the guys. Yes, Fangs seemed nice. His dogs were cool too."

Sooka jumped at the word 'dogs'. She scrambled out of Cookee's arms and ran off into the house, big tail waving franticly.

"Aw, if Sooka doesn't like dogs, then how am I suppose to meet Fangs…" Cookee muttered to herself.

"They call his McNulty McNutty," Kat added. "And he also has a White Fang and he mentioned something about a Burnie."

Cookee nodded. "I know that," she said impatiently. "He can speak to some moshlings."  
"Really? That's cool! I'll ask Starr about that...I didn't get to know them that well because I knew your mom would freak so I went home early. Nightstar gave me three tickets to their next show, can you believe it?"

Cookee tackled Kat. "You are bringing me, right? Say yes, say yes!"

"Yes, say yes," Kat recited teasenly. "Can you let me up now? I have homework."

…

The next day, Cookee went back to school with Kat since she was much better. Starr told Kat that Nightstar was losing his touch and was become a sweet little kitten since he wouldn't fight Thorn. Kat passed Terry in the hall before her second period and he smiled at her in greeting. Then later, in the passing period to fourth, Nightstar passed her, eyes focused on a book. He didn't notice her. But for some reason, Kat's heart thumped faster when Nightstar passed then when Terry smiled…

At lunch, Kat wasn't sure where to sit but Fangsy waved at her from his table and motioned for her to come over. She did and they chatted off immediately. When the other four guys came, they didn't find it odd that Kat was there and greeted her warmly.

She passed by Cookee after lunch and Cookee ask where was Kat during lunch? Since Cookee ate inside the cafeteria and the band ate outside, Kat explained. Cookee stared at Kat wistfully before the warning bell rang and they dashed for their class.

After school, Nightstar was waiting outside, sitting on the brick wall. He hopped off and walked straight to Kat.

"We meeting at Fangs's today," he explained. "We usually do anyways but over the weekend, Burnie burned the garage up when he tried to burn a little roach so Fangs had to get his garage fixed up. You wanna come?"

"Um, I dunno. I'm suppose to wait for my cousin or she'll freak," Kat said doubtfully.

"She can come too," Nightstar offered. "Hey, here comes Fangs."

"What? I don't see…"

McNutty ran towards them then stopped and looked over his shoulder as his master followed.

"He comes to school every day to pick me up. Him and White Fang both," Fangs grumbled as he took out two leashes and clipped one on McNutty real quick before the dog can run off again.

"As you can see, Fangs's prepared," Starr boasted, coming through the crowd. "That's why these two were there yesterday."

"Kaaaattt!"

Kat looked over her shoulder and waved at her cousin. Cookee smiled at Kat but then she caught sight of the others.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Cookee," Kat introduced. "I'm living at her house while my owner sets up my house."

"Hi, Cookee," the three guys chorused politely.

"H-Hi," Cookee stammered, blushing madly when Fangs looked at her curiously.

"We're waiting for Fangsy and Terry," Starr explained. "Wanna come over too, Cookee?"

"I would," Cookee said wistfully. "But my owner checks in after school and I have to tell her where Kat is."

"How about tomorrow?" Fangsy piped up, coming out from the crowd, towing Terry behind him.

"You can tell your owner where you're going to be tomorrow," Kat suggested.

"Okay," Cookee agreed then slowly walked away.

…

The next day…

"You are a very bad dog," Fangs told McNutty. "Why'd you go steal a lunch?"

"_No one wanted it. It was too fresh."_ McNutty burped.

"Still, that gave you no right to steal lunch."

"_She gave it to me."_

"Because you did your puppy eyes on her."

"_What puppy eyes? These?"_

"No! Don't you dare!" Fangs looked away. Spotting Kat's cousin, he waved. "Hey! Cookee!"

She spun around and stared at him like Whaaa…?

"Wanna come over?" Fangs offered. "Kat said she wanted to continue playing with my game prison." (GameCube. GamePrism. Game Prison.)

That Kat! Has she no respect? Or is she so friendly that she and the band are already close friends… Cookee shrugged. "Okay."

"_Heeey! Nice to meet you!"_ McNutty strained at his leash to lick Cookee.

"Nutty! Down!"

White Fang politely gave Cookee's backpack a sniff.

"_What she smell like? I can smell CAT!"_ McNutty lunged.

"Do you have a cat?" Fangs asked to make conversation.

"A Sooki Yaki. How'd you know…?"

"McNutty can smell Cat on you."

"Of course. Kat is my sister," Cookee joked. _Ah, so it was true that he could speak to moshlings._

Fangs laughed along. "Good one. Hey, aren't you in my math class?" (The band and Kat were sophomores aside from Fangsy, who was a freshman. Last year was torture since Fangsy was all alone but this year was off to a smooth start since he had his buddies. Cookee is a junior and Thorn is a freshman college.)

Cookee nodded. Yes, he was in her math class but he sat next to the teacher's desk (so the teacher can stare at him all day!) and she sat by the door, at the other end of the class.

"Did you get the test?"

"It was a bit hard," Cookee answered truthfully. "I guessed on half." _Oh my gosh, I so want to pinch his cheeks!_

The rest of the band came and Nightstar looked around for Kat.

"She texted me. She's staying after school for a quiz," Cookee explained. _It would be so kawaii if he and Kat got together! Then me and Fangs…_

"Okay. I'll, uh, wait for her." Nightstar turned around.

_KAWAII!_

…

Kat had to stay afterschool to finish a quiz. She was surprised to find Nightstar waiting outside her class but pleased.

"Hi," Kat greeted. "How come you're not with your friends?"

Nightstar shrugged. "They went to Fangs'."

"Let's go! I hadn't finished beating you!"

…

Before they left, Cookee gave Fangs a big hug. "See ya later Fangs!"

…

Over the next few days, it was the same. Go to wall. Wait for others. Fangs leashing his dogs before Nutty doing something bad. When everyone was there, go back to Fangs' house. Play some music. Chill out. Do homework. Playing games. Cookee kept trying to hug Fangs and he kept running into his room or a closet or a bathroom. Thorn came around four thirty, driving back from college. He glared at everyone and anyone in his view and snapped at them if they came close. At five forty-five, he drove them back.

During the weekend, the group hanged out all day. Fangs ran into his bathroom ten times, his closets thirteen times, and his room eight times. The other guys laughed at each time and Cookee grinned at Kat.

Thorn had a lot of free time and trailed along after his cousin and sister. Which meant a lot of sitting on the couch, grumbling to himself and taking note of everything. Like when they went to the movies and Cookee slept with her head on Fangs's shoulder. Fangs didn't mind much and being the gentlemonster he was, he remained still, not even touching his slopcorn. Luckily, Kat saved Fangs in the middle of the movie when Cookee began to snore and monsters stared at them. And Thorn also saw when Kat shared her pepper popcorn with Nightstar. Thorn interfered by asking if Kat was going to finish her pepper popcorn and if not, can he have it. Kat handed it over and Nightstar pretended to be interested in the movie.

Sunday morning, they went to watch another movie when Burnie accidently blew up a closet having seen a Mice Crispy run. He was sure to make that mouse crisp and fried! Fangs stayed back to clean up and Cookee was about to stay too until Thorn suggested the watch, "GLove You." (A movie where Dr. Strangeglove falls in love. Kat and Cookee were really looking forward to that movie, believing even bad guys had a love life.) Cookee reluctantly went. The other guys quickly offered to help Fangs clean up. Except for Nightstar. He watched the movie with Kat, solemnly expressionless and made no comment until after the movie. Thorn glared at him all the time.

It was getting really tense with the older katsuma around and Nightstar tried to walk as far away from Thorn as possible without making it obvious. Until…

Kat tripped. Both Nightstar and Thorn jumped forward to steady her and hit their heads together.

"Ow!" Nightstar yelled.

"Watch where you're going!" Thorn retorted, rubbing his head. "That really hurted!"

"Me? Watch where you're going!" Nightstar puffed up angrily.

"GRRRR!" Thorn tackled Nightstar, yelling insults. (I would type it out so you could know what Thorn said and go 'Ooh, you gonna take that Nightstar?' but then it wouldn't be fit to be read by all you moshi monsters fans who are under 18.)

"STOP IT!" Kat yelled, feeling like it was déjà vu. "Cookee, help me!"

Cookee tried to pull her cousin away but he was much older and stronger. "I'm going to go for help!"

Cookee ran as fast as she could to Fangs' house. When she busted through the door with a loud _bang!_, Nutty, who was sleeping on his dog bed for once, jumped up and began running around barking his head off.

"What's wrong?" Fangsy looked over at her. They were playing Go Hiss. (Go Fish but if the monster you asked didn't have the card, you had to hiss at the deck of cards and the deck would submit a card to you. If you didn't hissed scarily enough and the deck didn't give you a card, you skip a turn.) Fangs was winning.

"Thorn! Nightstar!" Cookee gasped. "Fighting!"

"Aw geez," Starr groaned, throwing his cards down. "Let's go guys."

The five katsumas ninja-ed their way down the streets, running over fallen sticks in the way and doing back flips over fences. (I just had that weird picture of the five of them doing that so I decided to add it in.) That was until Terry ran right into a low tree branch. Groaning, he decided to run on the sidewalk. (A little humor there. Terry is too shy and adorable to be a ninja. Fangs is tough enough to be so. Starr is awesome enough to be a ninja. Fangsy is hyper enough. And Cookee was anxious enough to let her subconscious do the work.)

Cookee skidded to a stop when she rounded the last corner. Because the same way blood attracted sharks, the violence between Nightstar and Thorn had attracted the poopets. They were surrounding Kat, shoving and taunting. The two guys were too busy slashing at each other to notice.

"Coo…" Kat began but was shoved to the ground. "…kee!" she gasped.

Fangs took a deep breath then roared threateningly. White Fang puffed up his fur and growled too.

They scattered as soon as they saw who it was. One of the poppets dove right into a nearby hedge. Another jumped the fence. Another ran across the street. The diavalo and the luvli took to the sky, huffing and puffing to get away. McNutty added his own bark after them. Even though Fangs was the only one who can speak to moshlings, everyone witnessing it was sure McNutty had said, "And don't come back!"

The threat of poopet bullying gone, the band turned their attention to the scuffling katsumas, who were fighting to the death but surprisingly it seemed like neither was badly injured. Starr and Terry hopped forward and grabbed a katsuma. Fangs and Fangsy grabbed the other. Somehow, they managed to grab limbs of the same katsuma or it would be really awkward for Starr to be holding Nightstar's tail in one paw and Thorn's ear in the other.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Starr yelled at Nightstar.

"Rrrrrr," Nightstar panted and lunged at Thorn.

"Calm down, bro," Terry said quietly.

"Let me go!" Thorn roared at Fangs, swiping at him.

"GRRR," Fangs growled back, somehow holding the older and bigger katsuma down. A drop of blood oozed out from Fangs's scratch and dropped onto Fangsy's ear.

"Blood," Kat squeaked. "Everywhere!"

"Okay, everyone CALM. DOWN." Fangsy said calmly. Years with Big Bad Bill had taught him that being calm in a bad situation is the fastest and best way to resolve things.

Surprisingly, everyone did. Or it was Bill, throwing something powdery and glittery at them. He had tagged along after all, riding on White Fang's shoulder.

"Guys," Starr inhaled slowly, emphasizing his displeasure. "We're going to go to Fangsy's house. Bill's going to take care of your scraps and wounds. Then we're going to sit down and talk our problems over."

The group sullenly followed Starr. Bill walked behind everyone, hitting his stick on their shins if they lagged behind. When they reached Fangsy's house, half the group had sore ankles.

"Okay," Starr gestured for them to sit at the huge dining table. Thorn plopped over in Nightstar's chair. Nightstar always claimed the chair in the sun and he opened his mouth to argue.

"Nightstar, sit there," Fangsy squeaked. "Bill wants to tend to your nasty cheek gash first."

That was a total lie because Bill wanted to do Thorn first and be done with it but he shrugged and did as his owner had suggested.

"Okay, we'll go around in a circle." Starr sat down at the head of the table, his custom seat even if it wasn't his own house. "Whatever's bothering you, just blurt it out. Or just say your opinions. What is said here in the room remains in this room. Who wants to go first?"

There was literally crickets chirping in the room. No one spoke.

"Fine, I'll go first." Starr leaned forward. "What's bothering me is what's going on. We have three new members-"

"Two," Thorn growled. "I was never part of this stupid group."

"Two new members," Starr acknowledged. "And although it's been fun, we haven't got much done, everything's tense half the times, and a fight just broke out between two katsumas. I mean, I don't mind that we have two new people around but it's not the same like it was when it was only us guys. Do you think we can fix that?" He sat back. "Okay. Now next person. Any complaints, just say it."

"He scares me," Terry blurted, pointing at Bill.

Everyone laughed but Starr. Even Bill let out his own 'Ahahaha.' (This actually happened in my club. We were, actually still is, a pretty messed up club and our old president wanted us to confess what we thought was wrong with the club or what annoyed us. Someone blurted out that another person's laugh freaked him out and we all laughed in that serious moment. Even the freaky laugh guy. And then the pres ruined it by saying…)

"This is serious." Starr gave Terry a look then looked meaningfully at his right hand man, Fangs. Which meant 'You go next or else!'

Fangs sighed and sat up. "What annoys me is being hugged." He hunched his shoulders.

Starr looked at Cookee.

"Well, it was at first a silly crush," Cookee admitted. "But then it became fun to see someone so tough run away from me for once. I won't do it again if it bothers you Fangs," Cookee promised, feeling guilty for hurting his feelings.

Fangs hid his face behind his tail. (Fangs is my monster. Yes. I hate hugs. Plus high fives, fist bumps, handshakes, pats on the head, and especially kisses. So, to summarize it…I hate physical contact.)

"Okay. One problem solved. Anything else you want to confess Fangs?"

"I liked it better when it was us guys," He admitted. "No offense girls."

McNutty placed his paws on his hips. _"Are you saying that you don't like me? Oh Fangs, please don't say we're going to break up!"_

"Nutty!" Fangs pushed Nutty off the table. "You're a guy dog!"

"_Ah. So that explains it. I thought I was gay_." McNutty sighed. _"Whew! No wonder that Scamp looked at me weird."_ (All a joke. As the clown of the group, McNutty always felt it was his duty to break the ice. McNutty knows he's a dude and he is attracted to everything shiny or moving. The Scamp was looking at his weird because McNutty wanted to play when Scamp was trying to sleep.)

Even though no one understood what McNutty had said, they all laughed again. Fangs grabbed Nutty and set him outside to stop the distractions.

"Thorn," Fangsy motioned for Thorn to sit in the doctoring chair.

Nightstar got out of the way. Thorn sat and hissed at Nightstar when they passed. "Don't sit in my chair."

Fangs quickly hopped out his chair. He too like to claim window seats not because he liked admiring his fur shine but because it was warm and relaxing. The other katsumas preferred the other spots for various reasons.

Nightstar grunted his thanks as he sat.

"Okay, Terry. Aside from Bill, you have any complaints?"

"Not really." Terry looked at the ceiling. "Can I go? My owner's going to visit me in a few minutes."

Since Terry rarely gets visited by his owner, he didn't get the socializing skills he needed and was really shy around strangers.

"Go ahead." Starr motioned. "Make sure you don't let Nutty in." He looked at Fangsy. "Your turn."

"I like Cookee and Kat," Fangsy admitted unbashfully. Seeing Thorn look away, he announced in a proud voice, "And I love Thorn too!"

"Have you no shame kid?" Thorn glared but secretly, Fangsy was Thorn's favorite.

Fangsy smiled at Thorn. "Well, I don't care what the others say but I would like Thorn to stay in our group."

"Who's kicking him out?" Nightstar grumbled. "We never said anything about booting him."

Fangs laughed silently at that. He could practically see Nightstar's thoughts. They were on how he would throw Thorn out. Through the second floor window or would the door be fine?

"Okay, Cookee? You're thoughts?"

"Well," Cookee hesisted. "Um, I like this band and all…"

"But I'm the problem," Thorn growled.

"Right!" Kat agreed instantly. "Wait, no, I didn't mean…"

Thorn had already looked away. "Fine, I get it."

"Thorn. What's bothering you?" Starr asked gently.

Thorn glared at the table. It was quiet. His harsh expression slowly turned sad. "Myownerleftme."

"What?" Nightstar tilted his ears.

"My owner left me, okay?" Thorn snapped, pushing his chair away from the table as if he was going to leave. "I don't give a monkey's spit about this idiotic band here yet I have to come every day to look after my sister."

"No one's making you," Kat retorted. "I can take care of myself."

"Except when some poppets are attacking you."

"I have Nightstar," Kat bragged then regretted it.

"Yes. Him." Thorn stood up.

"No! Don't go!" Fangsy cried. "Baby come back, I'm lost without you!"

"Get a life, kid." Thorn smiled briefly at him then remembered he was suppose to be mad.

"Well, Thorn. We have a problem that needs to be solved." Starr gestured at the chair.

Thorn sat down slowly. "Not my problem because I'm leaving."

"That's too bad," Starr said calmly. "But the thing is, it's your problem too. We think Cookee and Kat are great and would like them to join our band."

"Are you serious!" Thorn, Kat and Nightstar barked. (The latter two were happy about this but Thorn wasn't.)

"So, first off, would you two like to be official members? It's hard work, not just fun and games like the past week," Starr warned.

"Of course!" Kat and Cookee grabbed paws and jumped around their chairs. (This is called popcorning in guinea pigs and binky-ing in rabbits. I too do little jumps of joy when happy.)

"Okay. Now Thorn. Would you also like to be in our band? Officially?"

"Pssh. I have better things to do than be here."

"Then go do them," Nightstar grumbled.

"Nightstar," Starr warned. "Okay, Thorn. So you sure you don't want to join?"

"I have no musical talent." He looked at the ceiling. "Can I go now?"

"Well, almost." Starr sighed. "Since you don't want to be an official member, I guess that's it. Are you going to come everyday…?"

"I'll try finding better things to do than hang out with a bunch of kiddos," Thorn said gruffly. "And when I come, I'll try to be nicer."

"Try being the key word!" Fangsy jumped up, popcorning.

"Try," Thorn agreed. He looked at Nightstar.

"I'll be civilized," Nightstar muttered.

Thorn grunted and stood up again. "Well, see ya. Cookee, Kat, hope you two watch out for yourselves and each other."

"We will," Cookee promised. "And we'll have fun being rockstars!"

"I'll be at your first concert," he promised back then closed the front door behind him.

…

…Please wait…(Puts on lobby music)

…

Sorry for the wait. Your story has returned. Enjoy!

…

Fangs jumped up, twisting his body so he could turn around. "And I feel like it don't make sense! Cuz you're bring me in then kicking me out agaaaain!" (Love like Woah. I like it and so does Cookee's owner! Wicked!) He threw his paws up, done. The crowd erupted. McNutty grabbed Fangs' tail in his mouth, dragged him back a few steps then head butted Fangs away. The audience laughed.

"And now! For the finale, our two news member shall SING A DUET!" Starr announced once it died down, which promoted the crowd to scream again.

Cookee and Kat, shocked at being able to sing a duet stared at each other.

"Go girls!" Nightstar whispered.

"COOKEE, COOKEE!" Fangsy yelled into his microphone. "KA-AT! KA-AT!"

The crowd ate it up and yelled along. "COOKEE! KA-AT!"

Cookee took a deep breath and then sang the song that had been in her head because Kat had to play it over and over again. "I am confident, but I still have my moments. Baby, that's just me!"

Kat followed along. "I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's. But baby, that's just me."

Fangs drummed, Terry keyed, and the others fell in place. Starr, since he was just a singer and didn't play instruments (although he can!) hummed along.

"Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything, because of where I

had my start and where I made my name, well everything's the same in the la-la land machine!" Cookee continued. "Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress? Oh, baby, that's just me!" (Oh geez! That's like someone I know! She won't wear dresses but when her mom made her, she wore Converse with it!)

"And who said I can't be single, I have to go out and mingle! Hey, that's not me," Kat added.

"No, no," Cookee crooned.

"Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything because of where I had my start and where I made my name. Well everything's the same in the La-la land machine." Kat sang.

"Tell me do you feel the way I feel 'cause nothing else is real in the la-la land appeal!" Nightstar couldn't help but join along. Since he hung out with Cookee and Kat afterschool half the times if they weren't meeting with the band, he had to listen to that song over and over again whenever Kat played it.

"Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything because of where I had my start and where I made my name. When everything's the same in La-la land machine," Kat sang back.

"Well, I'm not gonna change in the la-la land machine. Well I will stay the same in La-la land..." Cookee followed up.

Then both of them sang. "I won't change anything of my life-"

"I won't change anything of my life," The boys echoed.  
"I'm staying myself tonight!" The girls.  
"I'm staying myself tonight." The guys.

Kat grabbed Nightstar's and Cookee's hand. Nightstar grabbed Terry's who instinctly reached for Starr who took Fangsy's hand who held his paw out to McNutty who placed his paw on Fangs who, being the last, had no choice but to hold Cookee's hand.

"La la la la la..." Everyone sang together and then bowed. McNutty and White added their own happy howls. They dropped paws.

The cheering went up at full blast. Things were thrown up on stage. Flowers, dog biscuit, lot of random things. Someone threw a cookie at Cookee and she caught it.

"WHOO!" Thorn cheered the loudest then turned to look at his new friends. "Those are my sister and cousin," he bragged proudly.

Nightrider (a Zommer from the first story, who, if you remembered, had a female McNulty named McNully) grinned. The girls in their group hugged Thorn, begging his to let them meet his sister.

And the last thing everyone saw before the curtains drew was Cookee handing the cookie to Fangs who hugged her in his thanks. Surprised, she hugged him back.

…

So hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's a confusing, has a badly written plot, bad grammar, and a bunch of other mistakes. I'm so sorry. Lo siento. Anyways, I might do another one. I promise (then again I barely am able to keep my promises…) that next time, it'll be more interesting and I'll finish it sooner. Summer's coming up!

PS. If I get twenty five (actually, five but I wanna see some commenting!) comments on this saying that you want another story, then I will. Also comment on if next time, I should use one of my own songs for them to sing. I do write song lyrics but they're sort of mindless and I cannot seem to figure out a good tune to go with the lyrics. Anyways, it seems a bit weird that the Katsongmas don't have their own songs to sing but just sing other people's song like…like parasites! (Sorry, biology is really getting to me.) So go tell your friends to read the two stories and comment and when I get five comments, I will start working on another. Otherwise, I will be lazy. And work on Digimon RyoxRika stories.


End file.
